Ash's horrible secret. Please Review!!!
by illumina702
Summary: Ash has a secret that not even he himself knows! Please, Please, Please, review this!!!


It all started when a growlithe bit Ash's hand, and drew blood.  
Ash: Hey!!! Ouch!!!  
Officer Jenny: Growlithe!!! Why did you do that?! Bad dog!!  
Growlithe: growwohhhh!!!  
Growlithe ran out of site followed by an enraged Officer Jenny   
Misty: Oh no!! Do you think it was… rabid?  
Brock: I hope not! A shot for rabies is as long as Misty's legs!  
Misty: Hey! I resent that remark!  
Ash is envisioning a huge needle going towards his arm.  
Ash: No!! please don't take me there!!  
Brock: Ok. We'll treat you ourselves. Of course we don't have any anesthetic or pain killers……. But I'm sure misty will lend me her 10ft Iron mallet.  
Misty: Right!  
Brock: And we don't have any needles that big so we'll have to prick you with a small needle about 75 times.  
Ash: alright! alright! I'll go!  
Pikachu who had been very quietly worrying finally spoke up.  
Pikachu: Pika pi Pikachu!  
Misty: Ash, what did he say?  
Misty: Ash?  
Ash couldn't answer for he had lost consciousness.  
Everyone: Oh no!!  
Brock: We gotta get him to the hospital quick!  
Pikachu calls out Ash's recently caught Rhyhorn, and everybody rode rhyhorn to the hospital.  
Doctor Procter: Haven't I told you kids that this hospital is for people.  
Misty: We know!! Ash is unconscious!  
Doctor Procter: Oh no! Quick, get him inside!  
Rhyhorn couldn't fit through the hospital door so he returned to his pokeball, and the doctor, Misty, Brock, and even Pikachu helped to carry Ash onto a stretcher pokémanned by 2 chansey.  
Misty and Brock waited in the waiting room, and finally after what seemed like forever but was actually 5 minutes Ash walked out.  
Misty: are you ok?  
Ash: I don't know. They managed to wake me up but they said there was something strange about my DNA, and that I should wait here.  
After a while the doctor walked out.  
Doctor Procter: Ash, I need to talk to you alone.  
Ash: Whatever it is, you can say it in front of my friends.  
Doctor Procter: Well Ok…… First the good news. You haven't caught rabies.  
Ash: ALL RIGHT!!!  
Misty: What's the bad news?  
Doctor Procter: Well you see, the bad news is…… there is pokemon DNA inside you.  
Brock: So? It's just some skin or fur from growlithe.  
Doctor Procter: that's not exactly it, First of all the DNA is not that of a growlithe, It's from a ditto.  
Ash: But I've never been bit by a ditto before.  
Doctor Procter: And second of all there's too much DNA too be from a simple bite, and your whole DNA helix or chain or structure or whatever you want to call it is completely made out of ditto DNA. Ash you're a pokémon.  
Ash fainted.  
Misty: Ash, wake up!  
Ash: Oh, I had a dream that I was a pokémon.  
Brock: It wasn't a dream.  
Ash fainted yet again.  
Pikachu: Piiikaachuuuuu!!!  
Ash: yahhh!!  
Ash woke up with a jolt…… A thunderjolt!  
Ash: How is it possible that I am a pokemon? It can't be. It just can't be!  
Ash: there's no way that I am a pokemon!  
Doctor Procter: the results arent lying. The DNA analyzer has always been 100% correct.  
Misty was on the verge of tears, she had always secretly had a crush on Ash, ever since day one, when he had stolen her bike. Then she got a brilliant idea.  
Misty: I know!! Ash's mother can tell us!  
Ash: Yeah! My mom will prove that machine wrong!  
But secretly inside Ash was wondering if he was a pokémon, after all he had no father. His mom said that his father, Jaker ketchum died of cancer 6 months before his birth. He had asked people who had been around at that time, what his father was like, and they said, I never knew any jaker ketchum.  
---Next day---  
Brock: come on guys! We're almost to pallet town!  
Misty and Ash were falling behind. They were both afraid of what might happen. Then jigglypuff appeared, he was just about to sing his lullaby… when he noticed that everyone was running for cover.  
Jigglypuff: PUFF!!!  
Then jigglypuff took out his marker and started to chase Ash, and co. down the road until they finally lost him right outside of Ash's house.  
They entered the house, Mom was in the kitchen washing dishes.  
Ash: Hey mom!  
Mom: Oh!!! You startled me!  
Ash: Mom, I have a question.  
Mom: yes dear? Is it about your clean underwear?   
Ash: No mom, Am I a pokémon?  
Mom: umm, err, um heh heh, um, well, um, yes. You see, I was visiting a place called hop hop hop town. I found you unconscious next to a picture on a computer. The picture was a prediction of what some baby would look like after 4 years. As I came closer you changed into a kid that looked exactly like the picture, I took you in and raised you, and when you asked why you couldn't remember your 1st 3 years, I said " most people cant remember when they were that old.  
Ash: why didn't I remember that I was a pokémon though?  
Mom: I guess pokémon can also experience amnesia.  
Ash: but why didn't you tell me?  
Mom: I always wanted a child.  
Misty couldn't stand it. How could she marry a pokemon. She started imagining walking up the aisle, and to her left a ditto about 1/20th of her size.   
Misty: I can't stand it any more!!!!!!!  
Misty ran out of the room, followed by Ash and Pikachu.  
Brock: okaaaay.  
Mom: Do you want some tea?  
Brock: Sure.  
---Outside---   
Ash: Misty come back!!  
There was no answer. Ash then realized that he could lose a good friend over this and decided to try to use whatever powers of transformation he had.  
Ash: Pikachu get on my back when I change   
Just then a thunderstorm started brewing.   
Thunderstorm: CRACK!!!   
The thunderstorm was making it hard to see  
Ash transformed into a mew and started to fly away when he realized that Pikachu couldn't get on his back, so he psychically lifted pikachu into the air, and pikachu flew after him.  
Pikachu: Wow!  
Ash: Wow this is great! I can even hear pikachu in pokémon language!   
Going at his tremendous speed he easily caught up to Misty. Pikachu had… ummm, errr, gotten off at the last tree branch.   
Pikachu: Owww…. Hey, wait up!  
Misty was sobbing in the middle of the field. She finally noticed Ash flying around in the air.  
Misty: what are you? Oh well, I'm not going to let my sadness get in the way of me being a pokémon master!  
Misty lobbed a pokéball right at Ash. Ash having no experience in escaping from pokéball was easily caught.  
Misty: whoo boy, I need someone to cheer me up. I might as well get to know my new catch.  
Misty: whatever you are, go!  
Misty expected to see her new catch but instead, Ash popped out.  
Ash: I can see why pikachu doesn't like pokéballs  
Misty: Ash!!!  
Misty: I'm sorry.   
Ash: Misty there's something I always wanted to do but know that I'm a pokémon, It is impossible.   
Ash: I love you.  
Misty: I love you too.  
Ash: I always felt that we were soul mates  
Misty: Me too.  
Misty: But is the love we share meant to be.  
Ash: How can it? How can a human and a pokémon love each other?  
Misty yelled out to no one in particular.  
Misty: Why must you torture our love so!!  
Misty: What did I or Ash ever do to deserve this!!  
Misty Broke down and started sobbing again.  
Ash: Misty, calm down. We could keep going on like we did before.  
Misty: Not a day went by without me thinking of my love. How will I ever pass the time?  
Ash: Misty, You have to stop looking at the bad sides of things, look on the good sides.  
Misty: What's good about it?!  
Ash: Well, I can change shape. We could go flying together, or swimming. I could help you battle other trainers.  
Misty: What about your own pokemon?  
Ash: I've never seen a pokemon that trained other pokemon, I guess I could be the first.  
Misty: what happened to your pokemon when you transformed?  
Ash: I don't know? They're still here though.  
Misty: that's strange.  
Pikachu finally caught up to the couple.  
Pikachu: Pika pi pikachu! ( come on guys this is going to be a big thunderstorm!!)  
Before anyone could say anything else a huge bolt of lightning struck a near by, striking A tree. The tree felll and a wildfire was started. Ash transformed into a Zapdos, and everyone climbed on, they quickly flew back to Ash's home.  
Mom: what a storm!  
Brock: There's A bad fire in town!  
Ash: The only thing we can do is wait it out!   
So they did. The next morning the storm had cleared up, and the fire put out.  
Misty: What a tiring night.  
Ash's mom was reading the newspaper when she spat out her coffee and rushed out the door.  
Ash: What's with her?  
Brock picked up the newspaper and read a few paragraphs.  
Ash: what is it?  
Brock: She was reading about the disaster last night, It caused many new orphans, and they're beseeching people to adopt children, as well as some pokemon, that were abandoned, or that lost their trainers.  
Ash: What?!!  
Ash rushed out the door, and hurried to town, he ran into the pokemon center.  
Ash: Nurse joy, are there any pokemon that need a trainer?  
Nurse joy: Sure. There's only one left though.  
Ash: I'll take it.  
Nurse joy: Ok  
She handed him a pokeball.  
Nurse joy: Have a nice day.  
Ash: I will, you too.  
Ash then rushed back to his house.  
Misty: what was that all about?  
Ash: I just adopted a pokemon.  
Brock: what is it?  
Ash: I don't know. I haven't checked yet.  
Ash opened the pokeball.  
??????????: Dome!!!  
Ash: what the!!!  
Brock: What in the world,  
Misty: is that?!  
The pokedex beeped.  
Pokedex: Domalster. A pokemon discovered merely days ago. Type: Dragon/Normal. This pokemon is said to be the very first pokemon ever to exist. It is a wonder that they are even alive said one scientist. They are either pure evil or pure good. Their species has always been at war with each other. Height: 7 feet 2 inches. Weight: 989 lbs.  
Ash: Wow. I bet he is even stronger than mewtwo!  
Domalster was covered in blue fur, with wings 5 times the span of a golbat's. His feet were as large as a dragonite's, his head was a perfect circle, there were 2 dark red eyes, and a circle in the center of his forehead, the circle had a plus sign inside it. It had clawed hands and pointy teeth, 5 spikes stuck out of it's head. To the side of the circle were 2 smaller circles, it had a little beard on it's chin. It's hands were 3 fingered, and it had a tail that looked a lot like a vaporean's tail.  
Ash: How can I tell if it is good or evil?  
Pokedex: A domalster has a symbol in the center of it's head, If the symbol is a plus sign then it is good, if it has a subtraction sign it is bad.  
Ash: Alright, mine's good.  
Domalster: so we're going to be partner's huh?   
Ash: You can talk?  
Domalster: Yes, but only through psychically projecting my voice, otherwise it is,  
Domalster: Dome, domal, al.  
Ash: Cool.  
(Author's note: Domalster is my creation. Don't even think about stealing it from me!)  
Ash's mother was home soon, followed by 4 little adopted kids.  
Ash: I have to finish my pokémon journey now mom.  
Mom: alright I'll miss you.  
Misty: I'm coming too.  
Ash: alright you can come.  
Brock: I think I'll stay here, I saw this really pretty girl at the supermarket.  
Ash: ok, come on Misty.  
Mom: I heard about this new gym northwest of this town, why don't you check it out  
Ash: Sure mom.  
Ash returned domalster to his pokeball, and then followed by misty, he walked outside and transformed into a fearow. They flew northwest until they were in site of the gym, Ash came to a landing, and transformed into himself again.  
Misty: Ok let's go win that badge.  
Ash: Wait a second that was an exhausting flight. Let's go tomorrow.  
Misty: sure ash.  
Ash sat down next to a tree with a pokemon magazine, and began to read the little known facts section. One particular fact caught his eye.  
  
When hit really hard, a transformed ditto will return to it's true form.  
  
Ash: that sounds pretty cool, I'm gonna try it.  
Ash got up and ran at top speed into the tree, there was a pop and he turned into a ditto, then he transformed into himself again.   
Misty: Ash, it's getting late, I'm going to bed.  
Ash: Me too.  
They climbed into their sleeping bags, and said goodnight.  
---The next morning---   
Misty: this bridge looks really unstable.  
Ash: don't worry about it.  
Ash had already crossed the bridge and was motioning for Misty to hurry up.  
Misty began to cross, but then A strong wind hit the bridge throwing misty off it, she started to plummet to the ground below.  
Ash: NO!!!  
He began transforming but it was too late, Misty hit the ground with a sickening thud.  
Ash: oh no!  
Ash looked down at the ground, but instead of seeing a battered and broken dead body, he saw an unconscious ditto.  
Ash: What the!  
A glimmer of hope began to appear in the back of his mind, If Misty is a ditto, then there's a chance for our love Ash thought. He finished transforming into pidgeotto, and flew down, he picked up Misty and brought her back to the campsite. Unconsciously she began to transform back into herself, she woke up in a few minutes.  
Misty: What happened?  
Ash: Misty, who's your father?, Who's your mother?  
Misty: My sisters told me they died a long time ago.  
Ash: No they didn't, Misty, you're a ditto.  
Misty: What!  
Ash: Try transforming.  
Misty began to turn into a togepi, and then back to her old human self.  
Misty: that's amazing!!  
Ash: Let's go back and tell Brock the news.  
They both transformed into fearows, and flew back to pallet town.  
Ash: Brock! Guess what?! Misty is also a ditto.  
Brock: really, I read an article on pokémon aging. 10 human years is equivalent to 20 pokémon years.  
Ash: But they live as long as any human.  
Brock: that's because pokémon have twice as many pokémon years as humans have human years.  
Brock: In the pokémon society, being 20 years old is just enough to get married.  
Misty: So you're saying Ash and I can get married.  
Pikachu: Guess what? Before professor oak caught me, I was a judge in the pokémon world.  
Ash: that's great, hey! How did you talk!  
Pikachu: I bought a translator, It translates the words as they come out of my mouth.  
Ash: Cool.  
Misty: Let's start the marriage!  
Pikachu: Ok, first you'll need to transform into ditto's.  
Ash, and misty transformed into a pair of dittos.  
Pikachu: Good, I'm going to ask you one question, and then both of you will say we do.  
Ash & Misty: Right.  
Pikachu: Do you two swear to love and honor each other, and to respect each other's decisions, in sickness or health, and in times of trouble, calamity or any other situation?  
Ash & Misty: We do.  
  
  
_The end!!_  
Author's note: What'd you think? I'm planning on turning this into a series but only if I get a lot of good reviews.  
Poképoll: Is pikachu a boy or a girl, tell me in your review.  



End file.
